


哥谭潮流

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [51]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: ——这事，还得从哈莉·奎恩那条名叫布鲁斯的鬣狗说起。（梗源自《猛禽小队》）
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Kudos: 5





	哥谭潮流

“布鲁斯！”

听到有人喊这个名字，克拉克立刻朝声源看去。不用费心寻找，他一眼就看到了那位持续不断喊着"布鲁斯”的女士，她着急地一路小跑着，像是在追捕什么。克拉克认识的那个布鲁斯当然不会出现在这儿，但出于必要的警觉，克拉克还是远远地跟上了她。他看见对方奔下了桥，又绕进了昏暗的桥洞底下，克拉克注视着她的一举一动，想要弄清楚她口中的布鲁斯和自己认识的布鲁斯到底有什么关系。他耐心地等待了几分钟，直到一声清晰的狗叫声传来。

“坏小子。”

克拉克瞪着写满疑惑的眼睛，眼睁睁瞧着那位女士从桥洞下抱出了一条狗。

“乱跑的布鲁斯真是个坏小子，你说in是不是让妈咪操心的坏小子？嗯？坏布鲁斯——”

他看到那人将狗高举到面前，用亲昵的语调责骂了它一句。而被唤作布鲁斯的狗只是摇着尾巴，兴奋地舔起了主人的下巴。

看到这里的克拉克，嘴角终究还是忍不住抽搐了起来。

毫无预兆的，从这天开始，克拉克突然发现哥谭居然已经满大街都是布鲁斯的踪迹。它们有些是餐厅里养的猫，有些是公寓管理员养的狗，有些，甚至只是终年待在笼子里的鹦鹉。总之，将自己的宠物取名为“布鲁斯”似乎一夜之间成为了哥谭的最新潮流。要是谁在城区最热闹的大街上喊一句布鲁斯，十有八九会有超过五只以上的动物同一时间朝你扑来。

“这事还得从哈莉·奎恩那条名叫布鲁斯的鬣狗说起。”

耳听八方的巴里很乐意为克拉克解开这个谜团——更何况，哥谭最近掀起的新潮流已经不是什么秘密了。出于对自杀小队成员的格外开恩，在布鲁斯又一次把哈莉·奎恩丢进监狱后，阿曼达·沃勒越过蝙蝠侠答应了哈莉要求在狱中也能照顾自己宝贝宠物的请求。在把那条鬣狗送到哈莉的牢房之前，大家并不知道它和哥谭宝贝布鲁斯·韦恩同名。直到哈莉在牢房里整日布鲁斯布鲁斯地叫唤个不停，犯罪女王给宠物取名为布鲁斯这件事也就从狱警口中慢慢传播了开来。大家显然都觉得哈莉的这个创意很是有趣，“布鲁斯"在哥谭着实是个家喻户晓的好名字，出于羞辱也好，出于臆想也好，也或者仅仅只是觉得这么做挺有意思，于是便有越来越多的人开始效仿哈莉的做法。

克拉克对哥谭人民的奇怪爱好没法置评，他当然不喜欢哥谭人这么做，但他根本没有办法出面阻止这种流行——毕竟，哥谭人早就对频繁出现在哥谭的红色身影多有不满了。相比这些人，更让他不爽的、却是当事人面对他的抗议所表达出的满不在乎的态度。

“……难道你要我把所有将宠物取名为布鲁斯的人抓起来？再说，全世界有成千上万个叫布鲁斯的人。”

像是觉得克拉克问他打算怎么做的问法很滑稽，布鲁斯挑着眉，略有些无言地反问克拉克。就算不把宠物取名为布鲁斯，此前那些罪犯亲昵地叫他“小蝙蝠”的次数也不少，布鲁斯从不觉得有在别人对他的称呼上过多计较的必要，不管把他叫成什么，和他本人都没有太大关系。所以他一时也没明白，为何自己的不以为然会惹得克拉克抱怨连连：

“这可太过分了，这摆明侵犯了你的名誉权。”克拉克双手撑着腰，义正言辞道，“你应该通过媒体发声表明你不喜欢这种做法。”

“我没有不喜欢。”布鲁斯眨动的眼睛里有一些迷惑，“那是别人的正当权利。”

“你确定你没有不喜欢？”克拉克别起眉头，质疑起布鲁斯的包容。好吧，布鲁斯的确可以对这件事抱着无所谓的态度，因为能听到哥谭那些人二十四小时不停歇喊着布鲁斯并对此斤斤计较的人只有他自己。

“没有。”布鲁斯答完，又想到什么，“克拉克，其实你……”

他原想宽慰一下自己的恋人，让他大可不必对目前在哥谭掀起的取名流行介怀——但凡他在哥谭待得再久一些，他就会知道无论在哥谭发生任何事都不值得大惊小怪。克拉克的表情倒确实不再像刚开始那样义愤填膺了，但他没想到，那双透蓝的眼珠转了两圈，突然又喜笑颜开地宣布道：

“那我也要把达斯提的名字改成布鲁斯。”

克拉克想，既然他改变不了哥谭人对韦恩汹涌的爱，那他只好加入他们。说到爱韦恩这件事，他要是想在哥谭排第一，那谁也别想抢夺他的位置。

“不行。”

他也同样没想到刚刚声称并不介意别人这么做的布鲁斯这回斩钉截铁地拒绝了他。

“凭什么？”克拉克据理力争道，他整个身躯罩在布鲁斯面前，气势迫人地想要讨得其他哥谭人都拥有的权利。然而布鲁斯只是无情地瞪了他一眼，在甩下一句“不行就是不行”后，直接推开他走了出去。

在克拉克的立场看来，布鲁斯的拒绝显然是无理的、同样也是无力的。这并不能阻挡他实施这个计划——所有的哥谭人都可以随意地给猫猫狗狗甚至花鸟虫鱼起名为布鲁斯，身为布鲁斯·韦恩身边最亲密的人，凭什么他就不可以？别人是善意的还是恶意的他弄不清楚，可他百分百能保证自己这么做是充满爱意的。

“布鲁斯。布鲁斯……布鲁斯——布鲁斯！”

一方面是基于自尊心，一方面是认为无论如何布鲁斯也不会对他真的怎么样，所以克拉克不仅有恃无恐地隔天就把达斯提牵到了联盟大厅里，他还得寸进尺地在工作时间大声喊着他为达斯提换上的新名字——他承认他也在置气，反正哥谭大街上到处都是这么喊的人，他没理由眼睁睁看着别人享受这种好事。

只是如预料中一样，两个“布鲁斯"均没有对他单方面的热情给出回应。

“不过真的可以给宠物取名为布鲁斯吗？”巴里一副看热闹的姿态缩到戴安娜身边，比起诧异克拉克的行为，他明显对这种做法会导致的结果更有兴趣，“我一直想养一只仓鼠来着……”

“就这么干吧。”不知从哪儿冒出来的克拉克重重拍了下巴里的肩，在巴里嗷嗷叫起来的时候，他故意冲着不布鲁斯坐着的方位又大声喊道：

“一只叫布鲁斯的仓鼠，想想就觉得很可爱！”

“你有没有闻到第三次世界大战的气息？”巴里无奈地看着又故意哼哼起达斯提新名字的克拉克，他猜或许克拉克认为这是恋人间一种特别的情趣，可在巴里看来，克拉克表达的方式更像是一种无聊的挑衅。

面对巴里熊熊的八卦之火，戴安娜头也没抬，她对联盟大厅里每天都会上演的各种奇怪闹剧早就习惯了：“放心吧，布鲁斯没那么幼稚。”

“得了吧，我以前还没想过超人会这么幼稚呢。”

戴安娜这才瞥了巴里一眼，接着她又分神看了眼抱着牧羊犬“布鲁斯布鲁斯”喊个不停的克拉克和只留给众人冷漠背影的布鲁斯，融洽愉悦的氛围固然是好，可在她眼里——包括终于逮到机会从克拉克怀里抢过达斯提并在它耳旁小声教唆要它咬克拉克的蝙蝠侠在内，这群年纪相对于她来说都该被丢进幼儿园的男孩们的幼稚程度并无太大差别。

巴里自然没有这个胆量真的养一只叫布鲁斯的仓鼠，他也完全没有真的这么做的必要。克拉克就不同了，他认真地把巴里调侃的玩笑当真了并抢先付诸了行动。达斯提被送回了斯莫威尔并不能缓解巴里害怕第三次世界大战到来的紧张，因为自达斯提离开后，联盟大厅里又多了另一只他们根本瞧不见影子的“布鲁斯”。

“捣蛋鬼，你又躲哪儿去啦？”

当大家都在自己的位置上专心工作时，联盟大厅里便只剩克拉克自娱自乐一般玩着“寻找布鲁斯”的神奇游戏。巴里认为克拉克绝对是故意不给那只仓鼠买笼子的，因为只有这样，克拉克美其名曰的“给它足够的可自由活动的空间”才能顺理成章。眼见克拉克又一次猫着腰弓着背从大厅的这头钻到那头寻找那只可怜的仓鼠，巴里不禁又担忧地观察起布鲁斯的反应。好在，他敬佩的蝙蝠侠还是那么的沉稳，那么的冷静，他坐在操控台前专心致志的模样就像在说他绝不会被任何人动摇他坚定的意志。在不知道一语不发的布鲁斯其实正在搜索什么品种的猫可以震慑仓鼠的情况下，巴里对超人的表现做出了连连摇头大表失望的评价。

他并没有想到，仓鼠布鲁斯也不过只是克拉克追赶潮流的开端。没多久，联盟大厅里又多了一整缸小布鲁斯，哪怕隔着玻璃，克拉克也颇为骄傲地宣布它们可以和仓鼠布鲁斯相伴。他像是一点也不在乎自己在仍欠着布鲁斯很多钱的情况下还要浪费联盟的采购费，而比起为了引起布鲁斯的注意，在他又弄来两只蜥蜴后，维克多谨慎地开始怀疑克拉克只是野心勃勃地想把正义联盟大厅打造成别具一格的动物园。

“布鲁斯，出来吃零食啦。”

“你看到那只黄绿色的布鲁斯爬到哪儿去了吗?"

“我真的觉得它们很喜欢‘布鲁斯’这个名字……”

有趣归有趣，一边在工作之余享受和大自然亲密接触的巴里一边也不忘为布鲁斯反常的沉默担忧。他可不信布鲁斯会对超人无休止地容忍下去。但反过来，连他也觉得奇怪——为什么布鲁斯能对满哥谭的“布鲁斯们”视而不见，却唯独不喜欢克拉克这么做呢？

在布鲁斯要求亚瑟把鱼都带回海里并联系动物保护协会把他其余的宠物们都转运走之后，此前对布鲁斯一系列安排毫不知情的克拉克确信自己被布鲁斯针对了，毋庸置疑，在布鲁斯最珍视的哥谭面前，他落败了。他不仅没有得到哥谭人人都有的权利，作为男友，他还因为布鲁斯的冷淡遭遇了双重打击。

“难道因为我不是哥谭人？”对着空鱼缸悼念完毕的克拉克绕着会议桌打起了今天的第七十个转，“我在哥谭租个房子怎么样？一旦我在哥谭定居……”

“我认为结婚更好。”维克多最终没法对耳边环绕立体的唉声叹气视若无睹，他停下工作，迅速给出能解决克拉克疑问的、最一劳永逸的方法，“这是我能搜索到的最合法的成为哥谭永久居民的方式。”

克拉克愣了几秒，眼睛随之亮了起来。这绝对是个好主意，哥谭是全世界最与众不同的城市，成为这儿的常住居民并不能让他融入哥谭，但若是和一个地道的哥谭人结婚，情况就完全不同了。

“你不能因为我不是哥谭人就区别对待我。”他没办法把布鲁斯绑起来给他套上戒指直接要求他和自己走入下一个阶段，但装傻充愣在言语间假装不经意提起这事总还在他擅长的范围之内。他看起来气势汹汹地想要问布鲁斯讨一个说法，但实际上，他比谁都要紧张听到这话的布鲁斯会给出的反应：“我可是你的恋人，你未来的丈夫，早晚我也会成为新哥谭人的。”

只可惜他这位成熟稳重的恋人只是一如前几天那样，对他的任何话都无动于衷。从克拉克第一天把达斯提叫成布鲁斯开始，他就已经在这么干了。若是论在冷战中的持久力，布鲁斯相信自己绝对是占上风的那个。

“布鲁斯——”

因为克拉克的态度立刻就随着布鲁斯的反应软化了。

“布鲁斯你真的不打算理我吗布鲁斯——”

他蹲在布鲁斯身边，仰起脑袋扮出无辜姿态。氪星人实在是占尽了年龄的优势，所有布鲁斯永远不可能拉下脸面去做的事，在克拉克这里从来都不会有任何障碍。

“……我不知道你在叫谁。”

僵持许久之后，连日来都没对克拉克那一声声“布鲁斯”给出回应的布鲁斯终于还是打破了僵局。

“我的‘布鲁斯’除了是你之外还能是谁？”仍然蹲着的克拉克转过布鲁斯的椅子后抱住了他的腿，接着将自己的脑袋搁到了他的腿上。和布鲁斯硬碰硬从来不是缓和局面的好方式，在让布鲁斯对自己心软这件事上，克拉克向来自有一套方法。

虽然本质来说，他也不过是仗着布鲁斯对他的爱为所欲为而已。

“仓鼠，蜥蜴，热带鱼？我不知道，全世界的动物都有可能是你的布鲁斯。”布鲁斯仍敛着表情，他尽可能不让他的语气听起来充满怨气——因为他确实没有，他不希望克拉克这么做的理由一直都很简单：

“……你看，这就是我不同意你跟随最近这股潮流的原因。”

克拉克没想到布鲁斯居然完全没把他所提到的那个重要的“丈夫”当回事。他紧张地更进一步扒到布鲁斯身上，目光灼灼地等待着这个让他不解了许久的原因。

“因为不管别人喊多少次这个名字，我都不必做出回应。”布鲁斯忍不住用屈起的手指敲了下克拉克的额头，他仍然不是特别能理解为何在想要证明自己对他是特殊的这件事上，他的年轻恋人总是如此执著，“只有你不一样，当你喊我的名字时，我总是能听见，也总是会忍不住……”

“回应。”克拉克微笑着蹿了起来，他替布鲁斯说完，又捧住了他的脸让两人的额头相贴，“好吧，我现在好像不那么讨厌满大街的‘布鲁斯’了。”

布鲁斯又气又笑地轻哼了一声。

“他们的布鲁斯都是假的。”克拉克沉浸在布鲁斯难得的诚实中，这不免让他觉得这几天无聊的对峙很是值得，“只有我的布鲁斯是真的。”

他比谁都要清楚这座城市和城市中的人民对于布鲁斯的意义，其实从头到尾，他也只不过想证明自己在布鲁斯心里的地位至少能和哥谭持平而已。好在，他的布鲁斯从来没让他失望过，只不过这个内敛的中年人，表达的方式也实在是委婉到克拉克受尽了委屈。

“所以……”

想到这里，克拉克的话锋一转。他把布鲁斯按在椅子里，怎么想都觉得不能浪费这种好时机，为了确保这个唯一真实的布鲁斯将来也只能为他所拥有——

“我更要尽快成为你的丈夫了。”

届时，就算布鲁斯本人对这种宠物取名方式没意见，作为布鲁斯的合法丈夫，他也有的是资格站出来对这种潮流大声说不了。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2020年4月18日，以此记录。


End file.
